Valentine's Day in Underland
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Love is in the air as all our favorite pairings announce their love for each other! A gathering of one-shots for every pairing I have ever even slightly understood! Enjoy and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody :D Will thy be my Valentine?**

**Lol, seriously. I don't have a Valentine :P Again. Ehh, maybe next year :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Mirana/Tarrant**

_**Mirana**_

"Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered through my unshed tears, shoving the letter at him and calmly turning my back. He had been cheating on me…how long? How long had he planned to keep this going? To suit a princess and see another was not considered gentleman-like…but he never was the gentleman, I suppose. It was especially ungentlemanly to cheat on a princess with her own sister.

"I gave him my heart, a letter, everything in me…and he tells me this?" I whisper-shouted to myself angrily, blinded by my tears. I reached the kitchen, threw open the door and slammed it shut, crouching down in the corner before finally bursting into sobs. It was only 10 am and it had already been one hell of a Valentine's Day.

"Princess? Are you alright?" I looked up to see the Hatter's son standing in front of me. Tarrant had always been a good friend to me- listening to my rants, calming me when I was angry, and, best yet, he let me be me. Not many others did that for me.

"I'm fine. Please, Tarrant, call me Mirana. It makes me ever so happy when you do." He smiled and sat down beside me, pulling me into a tight hug. He straightened out my disheveled hair and let me cry into his chest. Stayne had been the one man that I'd actually wanted to marry.

"Hey, Mirana, don't worry. I bet you'll find another Valentine. Heck, I'll be your Valentine." I chuckled a little at the thought, but when I looked at him, he looked hurt.

"Oh, Tarrant, I hadn't realized you were…serious," I said softly, resting a hand on his cheek. I smiled. Maybe he could be my Valentine. "Were you?"

"Quite," he whispered. "Mirana, I've loved ye fer a long time."

"And I, you," I said back, not thinking. I guess I'd always loved him, in some way or another.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," he whispered. I rested one hand on his shoulder and pulled him into me, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say, I do believe I've seen the light ;)**

**It's a bit short but…come on…this is, basically, my first one shot based on them ;)**

**I thought of you, Niphuria, as I wrote this one :D**

**Chapter 2- Tarrant/Alice**

_**Tarrant**_

I sat with my head down, at the beginning of our lovely tea table. It was completely decorated for Valentine's Day, although I had no one to share it with. All my friends were busy- Chess with Mally, Thack with his spoon, McTwisp with his love, Bayard with Bielle and the pups, and Mirana was off with her White King. I did honestly wish that Alice was here…but she was off taking care of business.

So, I nibbled on pink frosted scones and cinnamon tea, wallowing in my sadness. That was, until I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Out stepped a very dirty Alice Kingsleigh. And she was just the right size!

"Alice!" I shouted, standing ad running over my table. I took her up in my arms and smiled- she was back! And on Valentine's Day, of all days!

"Hatter! It's so lovely to see you! I figured I'd surprise you all and return on Valentine's Day, but I see that nobody is around!"

"Oh, dear Alice, Nobody is around, but he won't bother us." I giggled at the confused look on her face and showed her a place to sit. We drank our tea and talked and ate for hours, until there was an awkward silence. I took advantage of the lull in conversation and told her what I wanted.

"Alice…I'm happy you're back. I…I wanted to tell you…I didn't want you to leave on the Frabjous Day because…well, because I like ye, Ahlice. Ahnd Aye was hopin' ye felt the same?" I asked, keeping my head bowed.

Suddenly she was at my side, lifting my chin up so that my eyes met hers. She was smiling, which was obviously a good sign. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go! You know, I've never done something like this…posting a whole 'story' at once…if this is a story at all xD I've been writing chapters 1-3 in about 20 minutes :) All 3 in twenty minutes, can you believe it?**

**Chapter 3- Alice/Mirana**

_**Alice**_

"Well you see, Valentine was a Saint that lived long ago in a country where the King and Queen didn't allow marriage." At that, my Queen shuddered, probably imagining what it'd be like to not let her subjects marry. She continued, pulling me over to another section of books in her enormous library.

"He secretly married the couples in his home. I guess he's the cupid of Valentine's Day, right?" I nodded silently, wishing she'd hurry with the history lesson. I'd come here for a different reason, not a lecture.

"The king and the queen found out and, well, ordered his head off." She shook her head in disbelief and cleared her throat, clasping her hands over mine. "So you see, Alice, they named this day Valentine's Day- the day Saint Valentine was killed." She was staring right at me…She let go of my hand and it immediately felt so empty. I followed her over to a cluster of tables and comfortable-looking chairs. She sat down quickly, not bothering to fix her skirts.

"I haven't had a valentine in so long…I've forgotten what it means to be loved," she whispered, staring off into space.

"Me too," I said softly. My last Valentine had been Hamish…what a nightmarish man. He had no imagination what so ever.

"What is wrong, my child? There's sadness in your eyes…" she mused.

"_That is my problem! You think of me as your child and nothing more!" _Of course, I did not say this. She shook her head quickly and said something more, coming to stand by me.

"Sweet darling, what ever is the matter?" I sighed in contentment as she layed her soft hands on my shoulders. I almost leaned backwards into her, but that would not have been polite. But she seemed to want me to, for she pulled me gently so that we were touching. She leaned her head down next to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Alice, you can tell me anything," she breathed, making me shiver. I closed my eyes and stood up, walking away from her for a moment. Was I sure I wanted this?

I turned back around, but she was gone. She was standing out on the balcony, staring out into Underland. Did she think I had rejected her?

I walked out onto the balcony and stood behind her silently, gathering up my courage. I wrapped my arms around her waist and layed my head on her shoulder, breathing onto her neck in my position. I smiled at her shudders each time my warm breath met her cool skin. I planted a gentle kiss on her neck, and continued placing them until I reached her mouth.

"I love you, Alice…Would you be my valentine?" she asked, just before I was going to kiss her. I nodded slowly and leaned in to kiss her. She grinned against my lips as we continued on like that for the rest of the day, not caring if anyone saw us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahaha! I'm good ;) Continuing…very short…what are you gonna do? Shoot me?**

**Rhetorical Question…**

**Chapter 4- Mirana/Stayne**

_**Stayne**_

I walked down the hall, one red rose in between my thumb and forefinger. My heart was beating loudly against my armor covered chest. I was so nervous…I'd never done this before. So, as I knocked on her bedroom door and it swung open, I nearly passed out.

She was decorated in light pink and white hearts, a million of them placed on her white dress. Her white hair was glistening in what little light passed between us, and her chocolate brown eyes were staring at me softly, letting me know I had nothing to fear.

"Stayne?" she asked, seemingly out of breath. I smirked- was she happy to see me?

"I, um, have a gift for you. For Saint Valentine's Day," I stuttered out, handing her the rose. She stared at it, open-mouthed, before engulfing me in a hug. I, of course, was much taller than her, so it was a bit awkward. But I loved every bloody second of it.

"Mirana?" I said gently, peeling her off me. She looked a bit hurt, but she recovered quickly.

"Yes?" she asked. I knelt down in front of her and took her hands, my heart, once again, beating on my chest. I wondered if she could hear it…

"Will you be my valentine?" I whispered. She smiled widely and nodded, leaning down and kissing my nose.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought of you, jjhatter, when I wrote this ;)**

**Chapter 5- Chessur/Mallymkin**

"_Dormousy…" _teased the invisible Cat from somewhere around me. I had to admit, I did enjoy his games- they kept me on my toes, helped me train for battles…and, hell, I just enjoyed playing a good game of Cat and Mouse. But today was different…today was Saint Valentine's Day…and I wanted him to be my valentine. But did he want to be mine?

"Come ahnd get meh, Chess. That is, if ye can," I shouted, excited. He popped up in front of me, but as I went to get him- softly- with my pin sword, he disappeared again! Honestly, sometimes this game annoyed me.

He came up behind me and caught my tail, picking me up and dangling me in front of him. His yellow eyes gazed into my beady black ones. They intrigued me. They didn't look hungry, or amused, or even angry…in fact, he wasn't even grinning his Cheshire Cat Grin. Something was up.

"Dormousy…will you be my valentine?" The unexpectedness of it shocked me- I thought he would ask me to be his dinner! Not that he would actually eat me, but still.

"S-sure," I whispered, still shocked. He grinned, plopping me down on the ground and disappearing. I 'hmphed' in frustration- he asks me to be his and he leaves! But, as suddenly as he had left, he came back- this time with something in his paws.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." He handed me a tiny piece of chocolate- Underland's rarest gift to only those who were worthy. I was completely and utterly amazed. How had he gotten this?

"I would do anything for you, Dormousy." I smiled slightly, feeling like a girl for once in my life.

"And I'd do the same for you. Thank you Chess, you truly are an amazing Cat…no matter what Hatter says," I said, laughing. I stood and wrapped my tiny arms around as much of his neck as I could, whilst he gathered me in one paw and nuzzled my face with his nose.

"I love you, Dormousy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Last one! There's reference to the first chapter in here ;)**

**Not exactly and epic ending (I prefer chapters 1 and 3 myself) but I needed to put every pairing I even slightly understood...**

**Chapter 6- Iracebeth/Stayne**

_**Iracebeth**_

I sat on my throne, overlooking the empty, red room in front of me. This Valentine's Day had been terrible- not one person had pledged me their love yet. Not even my Stayne! Of course, he may have been still cross at me for blaming him for taking the Squimberry Tarts…he'll have to get over it.

Just as I was thinking about how lonely I was, Stayne came walking through the door, a huge smile on his face. He ran right up to me and pulled me out of my throne. I grinned and giggled like a school girl as he gave me a huge hug. He kissed my lips eagerly, holding me tightly to him. I enjoyed these moments, as they were rare.

"Iracebeth?" he asked, slowly, barely lifting his lips from mine.

"Yes, Stayne?"

"Would you care to join me in my chambers after supper tonight?" he asked, slyly. I smirked and nodded, continuing the kiss. But he broke it and led me back to my throne. I sat down and looked up at him, confused. I began to get a clearer idea once he got down on one knee and took my right hand in his left.

"Your Majesty, Queen Iracebeth of Crims- I've loved you a long time, so…will you marry me?" I nodded happily, barely managing a squeal of joy.

"Yes!" I finally shouted jumping up. He hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my red curls. Yes, this had been one heck of a Valentine's Day.


End file.
